Ultimate Aggregor... Again
Aggregor is absorbing the Ultimate Alien! Oh, no! Previously... ﻿Aggregor was captured by Darkstar, but they fused together. Aggregor's mind overwhelmed Darkstar's. They absorbed Kevin's powers, but absorbed Gwen altogether! Now, he's after Ben's Ultimate Alien. Plot (Ben and Kevin): No! (Aggregor): Yes! Ben timed out. (Ben): Hey! The Omnitrix is... *''gasp!* (Aggregor): Yes. It's on me. Suddenly, Grandpa Max came in the Rustbucket. (Max): Ben! (Kevin): Aggregor absorbed the Ultimate Alien! (Max): Hmm... I'll get help. See you later. (Ben): But... Aggregor shot a beam from the Omnitrix. (Aggregor): That's what I can do. I have the power. I have the Metalmatrix's power, Gwen and the Mannamatrix inside me, and the Ultimate Alien's powers as well. I can also fire beams from the Omnitrix. That's all it's useful for. (Ben): Now where's Grandpa Max? (Ship, flying in): Ship! Ship! (Max, in Ship): Right here! (Shoots laser at Aggregor) Nobody steals the Omnitrix on my watch! (Aggregor): Except me. (Goes X) Wow! All this power! I don't need the Forge of Creation! (Ben): The what? (Aggregor): It doesn't matter. I have the power. He flew up into space. (Julie, also in Ship): So, now what? (Paradox, teleporting in with Azmuth): So we get help. (Kevin): Who can help now? (Azmuth): A few friends that Paradox helps once in a while know of a secret power source made by all aliens in the universe. Not just the ones in the Omnitrix. (Julie): And who are they? ''In Danville... (Paradox): Meet Phineas and Candace Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Buford Von Stomm, Baljeet Rai, and Isabella Garcia-Shaprio. (Phineas): Who are you? (Paradox): This is Ben 10 and his friends that I told you about. (Ben): Now where's this power source Paradox mentioned? (Isabella): I'm sorry, Ken- er, Ben, but the Ultimate Power has been destroyed. (Ben): It has? (Paradox): Well, the sample they know of is gone, but there's another sample. (Takes it out of pocket) And I have it. (Ben): You do? Gimme! (Azmuth): You are over-eager. But, it is the only way. On the bright side, did you know that Aggregor didn't get Alien X's powers with the Omnitrix? It's locked for him. (Kevin): Good. The Absolute Power has Alien X in it, right? (Azmuth): It's Ultimate Power, and yes. (Buford): Heh. If Doof, or Nega-Doof, knew he had Alien X's powers, we'd all be dead. (Ben): Who? (Baljeet): Old villains. (Ben): Well, gimme the Power. (Paradox): Here. Ben drank it, then mutated into a monster. (Ben): Cooooool! (Kevin): I want some. (Ben): Sorry. All gone. (Phineas): So, what do we do? (Isabella): Use our superhero suits. (Paradox): You kids stay and gather your other friends while I take Ben to fight. I'll get you later. It was done. (Ben): You want a piece of me? (Aggregor): Yes. The Celestialsapien power. (Ben): Too bad. I've got it! But I'll reserve it. (Aggregor): Foolish. Ben shot a beam at Aggregor, but it did nothing. Ben then shot everything he had (except Alien X) at him. (Paradox): Aggregor, here's your real match! Come on, kids! (Whispering): Ben, I went back in time and brought something... Phineas and Co. came in, each in their new robot suits. They all started throwing Aggregor, zapping him, and beating him up. Well, trying to. (Aggregor): You think mere robot suits can stop me? (Phineas): No, but self-destruct can. (Pushes button) (Ben): But that'd kill you! (Phineas): No. No it won't. KA-BOOM! The blast shot Aggregor right into Ben, with the... (this is what Paradox brought from the past) ...Potis Altiare! (Aggregor): NO!!! Upon touching the Potis Altiare, Aggregor's powers flowed into it, and the Omnitrix was placed inside. Ben (who Paradox removed the Power from) pulled it out, and put it on, leaving the Potis Altiare separate. (Ben): Here goes! (Transforms) Ultimate Alien! (Aggregor): Oh, boy. (Ben zapped him) AAAAAAAHH.... (Ben): Well, Aggregor's gone. (Phineas): And we can go home. Paradox teleported them all home. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Story Arc Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:Crossovers Category:Potis Altiare Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise